


One New Follower

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta☆Drabbles [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai Is Kind Of Pining For Ren, But Doesn't Really Know, M/M, QN Helps Him Out, With A Body PIllow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ai started following Starish on various social media sites two months ago to gather data and keep tabs on their rising rivals. He wasn’t worried about the rookie group overtaking Quartet Night anytime soon, but he couldn’t ignore their popularity spike over this past summer.--Inspired by the@foreverjingujitwitter account.
Series: Uta☆Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648615
Kudos: 11





	One New Follower

**Author's Note:**

> I was lurking thru that Ren twt account and the thought of Ai impatiently waiting for Ren update is so adorable...

Ai started following Starish on various social media sites two months ago to gather data and keep tabs on their rising rivals. He wasn’t worried about the rookie group overtaking Quartet Night anytime soon, but he couldn’t ignore their popularity spike over this past summer.

It made sense as there were seven pretty boys, one that fit every fangirl demographic, their music was tolerable enough, and their lives were impressive to watch. They clearly put in the hard work that came with the laborious hours of predebut training and were reaping the rewards with how their fanbase was growing steadily each day.

Reiji was often cheering them on as he did with every baby idol group, Ranmaru wasn’t as enthusiastic as their leader in his support, but he did seem to keep an eye on his past acquaintances, and Camus didn’t seem to care at all as long as they didn’t step on their toes.

Ai was interested from a purely research and data standpoint, he’d built up a database filled to the brim with every j-idol from the past decade whether they were successful or faded into the background after a single album release. Every bit of data had its use, no matter how infinitesimal it may appear to the untrained eye. 

Ai had yet to meet any of the Starish members in person, but he felt he’d built solid profiles on each member through his lurking. 

Otoya was relentlessly optimistic, often posting positive quotes with silly short, Tik-Tok style videos of himself or his group mates. He was also quite the soccer fan and would live tweet his reactions to a match if he was free to.

Syo tended to go on about his love for fashion as he uploaded photos of his own outfits and drooled over designer clothing he couldn’t afford yet. He had an affinity for action movies as well and had a slightly neglected youtube channel where he’d upload reviews of them.

Natsuki retweeted so much about cute animals that Ai had to turn them off just a few minutes after following him. He liked to share his cooking and would post occasional rock covers of songs his fans requested. Ai’s interest had piqued somewhat after watching several of them, it was almost as if the man transformed into someone else during those performances.

Cecil was the most outspoken one of the bunch, as he didn’t seem to care much about maintaining the ‘strict’ idol image and said whatever was on his mind. He liked going on about his new experiences in Japan and posting numerous selfies and videos of himself, his bandmates, and his pet black cat.

Tokiya didn’t post as frequently as the above, usually sticking to the occasional selfie or photos of places he’d traveled to. Sometimes he’d post singing covers or ask his fans questions how their day had been and such. Ai wondered if he bothered to read through the hundreds of responses.

Masato was another who didn’t post as much, favoring to retweet his group mates' posts. He did have a fair amount of photos displaying the food he’d cooked and his impressive calligraphy skills. 

The one who unexpectedly captured Ai’s attention the most was Ren. He’d perfected the art of flirty motivation for his ladies, gents, and all those in between at least once every day and Ai found himself waiting to see Ren’s posts as of late. 

Ren was also fairly active on Tik-Tok as he tried out various popular challenges either by himself or with any band mates within proximity, whether they were willing or not. He had a youtube channel that much like Syo’s, was somewhat neglected now, but held his old covers and gameplay videos.

Ai _may_ have scraped through the entirety of the internet to get all the content of Ren that he could get his hands on, but this was clearly for research. Was Ren’s folder the biggest and most well organized out of everyone else he had data on? Yes, but the ginger was an exceptional idol, he could’ve been serious competition in the future.

That’s how Ai liked to justify it to himself whenever he binged Ren’s fancams and Tik-Tok’s late into the night when he should be charging up. He was just observing and taking mental notes of his seductive stage presence, the ways he knew how to roll those lithe hips, how he timed those winks and lip bites so perfectly...

Yes, this was all incredibly vital data that even the JSDF would knock down Ai’s door for. 

Ai returned to their dorm after a long day of work in preparation for his first solo album that’d yet to be publicly announced and headed straight to his bedroom where he saw something new sitting upon it.

Or laying on it, to be more precise. 

Ai narrowed his eyes as he approached his bed to see the long body pillow with a rather provocative photo of Ren encasing it. It was a photo that Ai had seen, saved, and stared at many times beforehand for the purpose of learning how to properly pose for an underwear shoot.

It was one of Ren’s first modeling jobs he’d picked up as an idol and he’d been splayed out on the floor with nothing but tight orange boxer briefs, a thin, leopard print silk robe, and dozens of rose petals scattered around him.

And now it had manifested into a physical form on Ai’s bed.

Ai reached out to poke at it, as if to test if it was going to bite, but nothing happened as he ran his fingers down the soft fabric. He then flipped over the pillow to see a similar photo, but in a slightly different pose as Ren’s thumb was tucked into the waistband and he was winking while showing off his exposed V line.

Ai was about to wonder just how this got here when he heard a snort of laughter from the doorway, causing him to turn his head and see his three best friends lingering there, “Reiji, why did you buy this?”

“Eh? Why are you blaming me?!” Reiji instantly squawked as he walked into the bedroom, “as much as I’d _love_ to take credit for this, it was their idea.”

“No it wasn’t, it was all Camus,” Ranmaru said.

“You were the one who found the picture,” Camus replied, “and then searched for a place to print it out.”

“Only because you bought the damn pillow,” Ranmaru said, “I told you it was a fuckin’ joke.”

Ai turned away from his bickering friends to look over the pillow again as Reiji stood over by him, “what am I supposed to do with it?”

“Cuddle it!” Reiji grinned, “or take a bunch of funny pictures with him or we could give it away to one of his fans...”

“No,” Ai quickly replied, “I’m keeping him, I will take this as a chance to experience what it’s like to cuddle with a dakimakura and see why it appeals to our own fans.”

“Ah Ai-Ai,” Reiji reached out to pat with teal, fluffy hair, “you know you _could_ cuddle with a real person-”

“Not interested in doing that with you,” Ai flatly said as he went to pick up the pillow.

Reiji let out a whine in response as Ai closely examined the pillow, this would be great for his data.

...is what he told himself as he was buried under the sheets with his limbs wrapped around this soft pillow while his mind ran wild. This wasn’t Ren, but looked like Ren and all kinds of new thoughts were springing up in his head.

One of which wondered just what Ren’s scent was like, if only to fully immerse himself in this research... yeah. He dug through his internal database to see if there was anything about colognes or soaps or creams that Ren liked to use, but came up empty.

Ai could just ask...

Ren had followed him back nearly instantly and liked the majority of things Ai posted, but they’d never talked to each other. Ai was turning over and grabbing his phone from the nightstand before any logic could kick in and wrote up a tweet.

_What kind of cologne do you use? **@_JingujiRen** \- _ **_@NyakazeAi_ **

_Posted 1 second ago to_ **_Twitter_ **

Ai didn’t expect an immediate response and left his phone on the nightstand as he went back to cuddling his soft Ren pillow. Maybe the real deal would be better...

~

_You have several new notifications!_

_What kind of cologne do you use? **@_JingucciRen** \- _ **_@NyakazeAi_ **

_Posted 8 hours ago to_ **_Twitter_ **

_250 replies - 3k retweets - 35k likes_

_[IMG ATTACHED]_

_These are my favorites, but I’m using the one in the middle quite often lately 💕 I’m curious as to why you’re asking~ **@NyakazeAi** \- _ **_@_JingucciRen_ **

_Posted 6 hours to_ **_Twitter_ **

_176 replies - 2k retweets - 10k likes_

_[IMGS ATTACHED]_

_. **@SugarBandit @BananaKeeper** bought me this as a gift **@_JingucciRen** \- _ **_@NyakazeAi_ **

_Posted 1 hour ago to_ **_Twitter_ **

_416 replies - 15k retweets - 50k likes_

_😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 -_ **_@Kingtobuki_ **

_Posted 1 hour ago to_ **_Twitter_ **

_20 replies - 1k retweets - 5k likes_

_~_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a tiktok but I'd get one for Ren like ya know he'd be all over that shit 
> 
> I want to do a longer social media fic someday. Youtuber AU's are my favorite but trying to think of an interesting plot for one that I actually want to write is a STRUGGLE lol.


End file.
